Galeón parece, Sickle no es
by tyna fest
Summary: Vincent Crabbe vio a Luna Lovegood completamente desnuda. En sus sueños, claro.


**¡Hola!**

Aquí os dejo el **one-shot** del que os había hablado :D Espero que os guste y os haga pasar un buen rato, que de eso se trata. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Basado en quinto curso.**

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

* * *

**GALEÓN PARECE, SICKLE NO ES**

Si había algo que Vincent Crabbe adorase con todo su ser era la comida. O en su caso, zampar, engullir o devorar todo tipo de viandas con la vana pretensión de sentirse saciado. Sólo había un problema… Nunca— _y con nunca me refiero a jamás de los jamases_— quedaba satisfecho. Su apetito era tan voraz que incluso soñaba con comida. Suculentos manjares que degustaba hasta llegar a creer que terminaría explotando, inagotables surtidores de sabrosos helados que jamás parecía que fuesen a agotarse, y _pasteles._ Enormes montañas de irresistibles pasteles de todos los sabores que hacían que babease.

El momento que más odiaba de todo el día era la una de la madrugada, cuando tenía que acostarse. Las tripas le rugían tanto que prácticamente era incapaz de conciliar el sueño y lo único con lo que se contentaba era cuando al fin cerraba los ojos y soñaba que podía saborear lo que tanto adoraba. Aunque ese paraíso en el que a diario se evadía, lamentablemente duraba escasos instantes porque Gregory Goyle y Draco Malfoy siempre lo despertaban a almohadazos en cuanto comenzaba— _según ellos_— a roncar.

Los odiaba… ¿por qué no podían dejarlo tranquilo sólo por una maldita vez? ¡Lo único que quería era una noche para poder disfrutar y fantasear con lo que más adoraba en el mundo!

_¡COMER!_

Sin embargo, hubo una ocasión en la que todo fue diferente. Y precisamente, los hechos acontecidos durante esa noche son los que me llevan a narrar esta historia.

Aquel fatídico día en el que los TIMOS habían concluido y el curso escolar llegaba a su fin, no fue una excepción.

Crabbe se había lavado la cara, se había puesto el pijama y estaba preparado para irse a dormir, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo porque aunque Draco y Gregory esa noche parecían estar más calmados, Zabini no dejaba de incordiar. Llevaba más de media hora cantando y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle, pero tenía que parecer indiferente. Si Blaise se daba cuenta de que le molestaba, entonces ya podía dar todo por perdido porque no dejaría de fastidiarle durante toda la noche.

— ¿Te diviertes, Blaise? Ya puedes cerrar la boca ahora mismo— lo advirtió Draco desde su cama, con voz somnolienta y la varita en la mano. Esa noche en concreto quería descansar. Los TIMOS lo habían dejado hecho una auténtica mierda y escuchar las persistentes, absurdas y desafinadas estrofas que Zabini graznaba, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Pero Blaise hizo caso omiso y continuó cantando. Esa noche estaba sumamente eufórico. Tenía una nueva fémina en su punto de mira desde hacía algún tiempo y sabía que tarde o temprano lograría follársela. Aunque aún ni si quiera habían hablado...Pensaba en ella a todas horas y le resultaba extrañamente difícil sacársela por unos momentos de la cabeza. Todo ese cúmulo de emociones lo había desvelado, así que… ¿cómo coño iba a dormir? Y si él iba a estar despierto, ¿por qué los demás no iban a hacerlo?

_Por las noches me toco pensando en ti..._

_Tu pelo rubio y tus tetas me ponen a mil... _

_Tu piel blanca y suave me provoca frenesí..._

Crabbe, que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, totalmente desesperado, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

— ¡¿Quieres parar de una vez?!— exclamó pero pareció que Blaise no le había escuchado.

_Lo que tienes entre los muslos, me gusta a mí... _

_Estás tan buena que me haces gemir..._

_Tu fruta madura consigue que se me ponga dura… ¡Muy dura!_

Crabbe lo maldijo por lo bajo. _Cabronazo_. Estaba claro que lo hacía para amargarle la noche, pero le daba igual. Tenía que dormirse como fuera para dejar de tener hambre, así que sin más, aporreó un poco la almohada sin importarle lo más mínimo golpearse la cabeza que Dios le había otorgado y apretó los párpados fuertemente.

Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas…

_'' Tu cabello rubio, tus ojos azules, todo en ti me pone tan jodidamente cachondo, preciosa…''_

Diez ovejas, once ovejas, doce ovejas…

_'' Y me pregunto yo…_— Zabini tuvo que carraspear y hacer una breve pausa al notar que se le escapaba un gallo— _con lo rubia que eres, ¿cómo será tu…_ — en ese momento una lluvia de almohadas golpeó fuertemente a Blaise pero él se limito a sonreír y siguió cantando.

Y cuanto más cantaba Blaise más cansado se sentía Crabbe hasta que sin darse cuenta se olvidó de Blaise, de sus indecentes y cochambrosas canciones y de lo mal que cantaba. No supo en qué momento desapareció su cama y su habitación, pero repentinamente se vio envuelto en una vaga bruma que lo transportó a una habitación luminosa y vacía. La claridad era tal que incluso tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver una figura a lo lejos.

Una figura de una chica…_desnuda._

Irremediablemente se sintió ofuscado y confundido. ¡Él quería comida, no ver a una tía en bolas!

Sin embargo, cuando se percató de que la chica se aproximaba hacia él, se puso tan rojo, como su pijama.

Aquella fémina era de tez blanca como la nieve, su piel parecía suave y sedosa y el vaivén de su cabello rubio y ondulado que llegaba más allá de su cintura, le hacía parecer una diosa.

Pero eso no era lo mejor.

Crabbe se quedó boquiabierto y observó a la chica con estupor al darse cuenta de que iba cubierta de nata además de llevar dos jugosas cerezas en la parte que él creía que debían estar sus pezones. Y no pudo evitar relamerse. No sabía a qué se debía ese sueño tan perturbador y estrafalario, pero dedujo que... ¿quizás la cancioncilla de Blaise había tenido algo que ver?

Sin embargo, cuando la chica se acercó un poco más a él y Crabbe pudo verla con claridad, casi se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. ¡¿Qué narices hacía _Lunática_ Lovegood en su sueño, cubierta de nata y con cerezas sobre las tetas? Y más surrealista aún, ¿por qué le sonreía y se relamía los labios, como si acaso… intentara seducirlo? _¡Ohh! ¡Ohh!_ Aunque Draco hubiese dicho que esa tía estaba chalada y que podía llegar a ser peligrosa, no iba a menospreciar una oportunidad como esa. ¿Quién sabía si volvía a verla desnuda?

No debía flaquear, así que sin más pamplinas, levantó las manos y comenzó a cerrarlas y a abrirlas mientras se acercaba a ella, imitando el movimiento que haría un pervertido cualquiera al imaginarse que acaricia unos pechos.

Aunque desgraciadamente… el increíble placer que Crabbe estaba experimentando desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando un cojín del tamaño de un _troll _se estrelló con fuerza contra su cara.

— ¡AHH! ¡NO!— gritó cuando sintió el impacto de aquella cosa. Angustiado y sobresaltado, se incorporó y vio que Blaise no sólo cantaba, sino que también bailaba triunfante.

— ¡Por Circe! ¡Draco, ven a ver esto!— Crabbe quería mandarle a la mierda, pero no entendía a qué venían tantas risas. Su amigo estaba descojonándose y no comprendía por qué.

Draco, adormilado, apartó bruscamente las mantas de su cama, y con el pelo totalmente despeinado se acercó como un autómata hasta la cama de Crabbe.

— Más vale que no sea ninguna gilipollez, Blaise, porque si no, vas a lamentar haber nacido— espetó bostezando pero en cuanto vio a Crabbe destapado, sudoroso y excitado se rió de forma mordaz— Vaya, vaya, ¿teniendo sueños húmedos, Crabbe? En serio, Blaise. ¿Me despiertas para ver algo tan lamentable? Preferiría haber seguido durmiendo.

Goyle y Theodore Nott, al escuchar el jaleo también se levantaron y se aproximaron a sus amigos para ver qué ocurría.

— ¡No puede ser!— graznó Gregory estallando en carcajadas ante aquel fenómeno.

Crabbe, nervioso y molesto por que todos sus amigos estuviesen riéndose a su costa, observó la cama asustado intentando averiguar qué diantres ocurría y para su sorpresa vio que, por primera vez en su vida, entre las piernas tenía una enorme erección. Totalmente indignado y avergonzado corrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama y se echó las mantas por encima con la intención de que lo dejasen tranquilo y en paz.

— ¿Con quién se supone que estabas soñando?— indagó Blaise con cierto deje de ironía en la voz— Venga Crabbe, suéltalo. No vamos a reírnos. ¿Verdad que no?

— Déjalo— se escuchaba la voz de Draco a través de las cortinas— Habrá soñado con Potter o la comadreja. O peor aún, con la _sangre sucia._

Crabbe hirvió de rabia y volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada.

— ¡Callaos! ¡Dejadme dormir tranquilo!— gritó al borde de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Pero bajo todo su enfado, se sentía extrañamente confuso. Seguía empalmado y no entendía por qué se había excitado tanto viendo a _Lunática_. Las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de nata le martilleaban el cerebro y aunque durante el resto de la noche intentó volver a quedarse dormido, fue incapaz.

Eso le había proporcionado horas. Horas para pensar… algo que rara vez solía hacer, pero… se había estado imaginando cosas. ¿Y si realmente bajo el uniforme de _Lunática_ existía ese cuerpo? ¿Y si por las noches se cubría de nata y él ni se había enterado? Además, ¿cómo narices sería la ropa interior que usaba?

— ¿Vas a levantarte? Draco se ha ido a desayunar y como no vayamos pronto, se va a enfadar— suspiró Goyle cuando amaneció y apartó a un lado las cortinas del dosel de su cama, pero Crabbe ya estaba desabrochándose la camisa de su pijama y por la expresión de su rostro, Gregory dedujo que estaba tramando algo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún sigues enfadado por lo de anoche?

Crabbe negó un par de veces con la cabeza y gruñó, como buen gorila que era.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda darnos la contraseña de la sala común de Ravenclaw? Necesito entrar como sea.

Goyle enarcó una ceja y se ajustó un poco la corbata del uniforme.

— ¿Para qué quieres entrar tú ahí? ¿Sabes lo que nos podría hacer Draco si se entera?

Crabbe lo miró a los ojos, desafiante.

— Me da igual— espetó nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a ocultarle cosas a Draco, pero la situación lo requería— Hay algo que quiero comprobar y necesito ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw ahora. ¿Vas a acompañarme o no?

Gregory se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno, mientras no tardemos mucho… no creo que haya problemas— repuso.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, emprendieron rumbo a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Goyle no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo el camino porque tenía la esperanza de que Vincent le contara tarde o temprano lo que estaba planeando. ¿Por qué quería entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw? Precisamente en la de Ravenclaw. Todos sabían que no bastaba con decir una contraseña, sino que tendrían que adivinar un acertijo y si no era así, deberían esperar a que alguien lo hiciese por ellos. Goyle sabía que iba a ser muy difícil entrar en aquel lugar porque bueno… su inteligencia brillaba por su ausencia.

_ ''¿A dónde van los objetos desvanecidos?''_ — dijo la aldaba de bronce con forma de águila que había en la entrada cuando estuvieron plantados frente a ella.

Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron perplejos y en silencio durante _muuuuuucho_ rato.

— ¿Tú lo sabes?— murmuró Gregory mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo muy inquieto— Además, ¿y si conseguimos entrar y hay alguien? Yo me voy ahora mismo.

— No— masculló Crabbe como si tuviese la boca llena de comida y lo agarró del brazo— Tienes que ayudarme a adivinar el acertijo. Si nos equivocamos, no podremos entrar y no sabemos cada cuánto tiempo cambian las adivinanzas. Hmm, ¿a dónde van los objetos desvanecidos? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

— ¡No lo sé!— exclamó exasperado.

Crabbe se llevó la mano a la barbilla y frunció el entrecejo exageradamente. Luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Los elfos domésticos los hacen desaparecer! ¡Ellos se los llevan!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el pasillo. Obviamente, la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw no se abrió.

— Me parece que te has equivocado— musitó Goyle con sorna y sacó una magdalena del bolsillo de su túnica. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero no dudó en comérsela.

Crabbe se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡Eso quería decir que no podría entrar en la sala común y por ende, no sabría la verdad sobre _Lunática_!

— ¡Ohh no! ¡Qué hacemos ahora!

En ese momento una voz se escuchó al fondo del pasillo.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Qué estáis haciendo vosotros ahí! ¡Sois de Slytherin! – Padma Patil, que iba en otra dirección, cambió de opinión al ver a Crabbe y Goyle plantados frente a la sala común de Ravenclaw— ¿Acaso pretendéis entrar? Voy a avisar a Flitwick ahora mismo.

A Crabbe empezaron a temblarle las manos.

— ¡No, no! ¡Sólo estamos esperando!

Padma lo miró con escepticismo.

— ¿Esperando? ¿A quién?

Gregory continuaba como si nada comiéndose la magdalena pero casi se atragantó cuando escucho a su amigo decir:

— A _Lunática_…quiero decir...a Luna Lovegood. La estamos esperando.

Padma se cruzó de brazos.

— Ahh, ¿y desde cuando vosotros dos sois amigos de Luna? Nunca os he visto con ella. Además, Luna siempre está con Harry Potter.

— ¡Créeme! ¡Es verdad! Hace varios días que nos hicimos amigos porque cuando estábamos en clase de…

Padma soltó una bocanada de aire exasperada. Tenía prisa y necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para buscar a su hermana. Además, Luna era muy rara y no le extrañaría que fuese amiga de ese par de tontos, así que decidió creerle.

— Está bien, no hace falta que me des más explicaciones, pero... deberíais alejaros un poco de la entrada. Para cualquiera pareceréis sospechosos. Os lo digo porque hace unos días… alguien entró y robó cosas… Por eso he pensado que quizás érais vosotros los ladrones.

Gregory Goyle abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Ahh sí? ¿Y qué robaron?

Padma carraspeó y desvió la mirada. Prefería no entrar en detalles.

— Eso es lo de menos. Pero, todos fuimos a hablar con Flitwick. Así que ahora el acertijo cambia cada media hora para mayor seguridad.

A Crabbe se le iluminó la mirada. No solía pensar con mucha frecuencia, pero si el acertijo cambiaba cada media hora, quería decir que… ¡tendría más oportunidades! ¡Quizás podría entrar en aquel lugar! Tenía curiosidad por saber quién había sido el ladrón y qué era lo que había robado, pero ya pensaría en eso en otro momento. Ahora existían otras prioridades en su mente que lo eclipsaban por completo.

— En fin, me voy— comentó la chica dando media vuelta— Y cuando Luna salga, iros inmediatamente. Los de Slytherin no son bien recibidos aquí.

Una vez que la chica desapareció al fondo del pasillo, Crabbe y Goyle se miraron sin decir nada y se escondieron en un recoveco a la espera de que transcurriese el tiempo estipulado.

Cuando llegó el momento se acercaron a la aldaba de bronce y ésta anunció con voz solemne:

''_¿Qué fue antes, el fénix o la llama?''_

— Losé, losé... ¡el fénix!—exclamó Goyle.

— ¡No, no! ¡Te equivocas, fue la llama! — añadió rápidamente Crabbe.

Pero la entrada no se abrió.

— ¡Ha sido tu culpa! ¡Era la llama! Ahora tendremos que esperar otra vez. ¡Y ya es la hora de la clase de pociones!

Y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo. Con adivinanzas que hubieran sido muy fáciles para un Ravenclaw y respuestas que solamente hubieran dado un par de _trolls_ como Crabbe y Goyle.

_'' ¿Quién pensaréis que yo soy, que cuanto más y más lavo, mucho más sucia me voy?''_

— ¡Esa sí que la sé!— exclamó Goyle eufórico. Sabía que no iba a equivocarse porque era demasiado fácil— ¡La _sangre sucia_! ¡Granger!

La entrada permaneció cerrada.

_¿Granger?_

¿Hola?

La respuesta correcta era _el agua_, pero ni Crabbe ni Goyle lo hubieran deducido aunque hubiesen tenido todo el tiempo del mundo.

Crabbe bufó, harto. Era prácticamente la hora del almuerzo y las tripas le rugían con furia. Habían faltado a pociones, habían tenido que ocultarse una y otra vez en los recovecos para que nadie los viese e incluso daban por sentado que todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw ya estaban en el Gran Comedor porque habían salido muchos de la sala y ninguno había vuelto.

— ¡No era _sangre sucia_! ¡La próxima vez contestaré yo! ¡Tú siempre te equivocas! – gritó Crabbe.

— ¡Son demasiado difíciles!—comentó Goyle— Si Draco estuviera aquí, podría echarnos una mano. Por cierto, tiene que estar bastante enfadado.

Crabbe sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

— Hmm...le diremos que… hemos estado en la enfermería porque comimos demasiado y... oye, ya es muy tarde. Si no conseguimos acertar la adivinanza esta vez, volveremos esta noche.

Goyle se negó molesto.

— Yo no voy a volver. No quiero estar toda la noche escondido en un rincón pasando hambre y frío.

— Pues entonces vendré solo— resopló Crabbe empecinado.

Y media hora más tarde…

— Venga— susurró Crabbe saliendo del recoveco— Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Pero no digas nada. Déjame a mí ahora.

Goyle asintió en silencio y ambos volvieron a aproximarse a la aldaba.

_'' Galeón parece, sickle no es, el que no lo adivine, tonto es''._

Crabbe sintió como si todo Hogwarts se derrumbase a sus pies. En su mansión habían circulado galeones, _sickles_ de vez en cuando, pero no recordaba cómo se llamaba la otra moneda. Una moneda que probablemente era la que utilizaban los _Weasel_, pero no él.

— Crabbe, yo la sé— decía Goyle una y otra vez.

Crabbe estaba abatido. _Jamás podría entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw…_

— Te digo que la sé. Déjame decirla.

_No podría ver la ropa interior de Lunática Lovegood…_

— ¡El Knut! ¡El Knut!— chilló Goyle.

_Nunca sabría si lo que había soñado era…_ ¡Un momento! ¡La puerta se estaba abriendo!

— ¡Has acertado! ¡Lo has conseguido!— gritó Crabbe comiéndose a besos y abrazos a su amigo, lo que provocó que Goyle se echase hacia atrás repelido.

Cuando el chico se hubo calmado un poco, ambos entraron en la sala común. No había nadie, aunque tratándose de la hora del almuerzo, era algo normal. No sabían cómo estaban teniendo tanta suerte, pero tenían muy claro que debían darse prisa.

— ¿Vas a decirme de una vez para que hemos venido, Vincent? ¿Y por qué le has dicho a Patil que éramos amigos de _Lunática_?

—Sólo quiero comprobar una cosa, Gregory— dijo mientras buscaban el dormitorio de las chicas. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, treparon como pudieron el tobogán en el que se habían convertido las escaleras, entraron en la habitación y Crabbe dedujo cuál era la cama y equipaje de Luna (pues resaltaba entre todos los demás por su ropa esperpéntica y las revistas del _Quisquilloso_ que había sobre su cama), ambos, sudorosos y agotados, se acercaron corriendo torpemente.

—¡No me digas que todo esto ha sido por _Lunática_! ¡Precisamente por _Lunática_!— Goyle no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Y menos cuando vio que su amigo cogía unos tacones azules del equipaje de la chica, se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a olerlos— Por Salazar, ¿qué estás haciendo, Vincent?

Crabbe tragó saliva. ¡Qué zapatos tan bonitos! Seguro que a Luna Lovegood le quedaban de maravilla. Aunque… aún no había encontrado la nata o las cerezas. Tenía que seguir buscando.

— Luego te contaré todo. Ahora… ayúdame a coger sus cosas.

Gregory abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vas a llevarte todas sus cosas? ¿Y dónde piensas esconderlas? ¿Para qué las quieres?

Crabbe comenzó a recoger las pertenencias de Luna Lovegood.

— Debajo de mi cama, en mi equipaje, en el armario. No sé… donde sea. Ya... se la devolveremos...

— ¿Y si las encuentran Draco y los demás? – inquirió Goyle enarcando una ceja.

Crabbe exhaló intentando calmarse. Si continuaban entreteniéndose los acabarían pillando.

— Tú...ayúdame. Después te lo contaré.

Y cuando la conversación concluyó, los dos gorilas se apresuraron a coger lo que pudieron y salieron de allí lo más rápido posible. Lo que decepcionó a Crabbe era que no encontró nata ni cerezas. No entendía por qué. Su sueño había sido tan real... Además, le extrañó mucho que apenas hubiese ropa en el baúl de Luna Lovegood. Era algo raro.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el chico jamás llegó a saber la verdad.

Y mejor que así fuese.

Mejor que no supiese que el ladrón que había entrado por la noche en la sala común de Ravenclaw había sido nada más y nada menos Blaise Zabini. Mejor que no averiguase que él tenía el resto de la ropa de su ''_amada''_. Y mejor que nunca fuera consciente de que la canción que había cantado su compañero de habitación se refería a Luna Lovegood. Porque Vincent Crabbe no era el único que había tenido fantasías sexuales con la chica rubia.

Blaise Zabini también lo había hecho.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días, Harry vagaba por uno de los corredores del castillo, alicaído. Había recogido su equipaje, había estado en el Despacho de Dumbledore y se había desahogado destrozando cosas por la muerte de Sirius. Se sentía roto por dentro, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera de acudir al banquete final de curso pero cuando vio a Luna Lovegood poniendo algunos carteles por las paredes del vestíbulo, tuvo curiosidad y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás en el banquete?

Luna suspiró, dejó de colgar carteles y se giró sobre sus talones para hablar con él. Ella estaba triste y parecía algo deprimida.

— He perdido todas mis pertenencias. Al parecer la gente las ha estado escondiendo— Luna creía que habían sido sus compañeras de habitación. Probablemente alguien de su casa pero tenía la esperanza de que se las acabarían devolviendo.

— Pero eso es horrible— comentó Harry preocupado. Al menos, él no era el único al que le iba mal. No entendía cómo Luna podía estar tan relajada habiendo perdido todas sus cosas.

— Ohh, sé que es una broma— repuso esbozando una sonrisa serena, totalmente convencida— pero como es la última noche, necesito recuperarlas.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlas?— sugirió Harry. Así se distraería un poco. Era lo que necesitaba para evadirse. Concentrarse en algo para olvidarse de Sirius por unos momentos y de las ganas de llorar que sentía.

Luna negó con la cabeza dulcemente y lo cogió de la mano.

— Siento mucho lo de tu padrino, Harry.

_Zas,_ sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón. Harry la miró pero rápidamente cambió de tema intentando que la voz no se le quebrase.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?— insistió.

Pero Luna volvió a sonreír.

— Tranquilo, además…mi madre decía que las cosas que perdemos acaban volviendo a nosotros. Si bien no siempre de la manera que esperamos— Luna no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a recuperar todas sus pertenencias pero sabía que volverían a ella— Creo que tomaré algo de pudding. ¿Vienes?

Y sin más, Harry asintió y ambos se marcharon al Gran Comedor. Conforme fueron pasando las horas, Luna recuperó misteriosamente algunas de sus prendas, zapatos, pero no llegó a conseguir tener de vuelta todas sus cosas. Siempre pensó que habían sido las chicas de Ravenclaw, pero cuando finalmente se montó en el expreso de Hogwarts... suspiró, dio por zanjado el asunto y se sentó con Ginny Weasley en uno de los compartimentos sin tener ni idea de que Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini habían sido los verdaderos responsables.

Sí amigos míos; Luna jamás descubrió la verdad.

* * *

**_Moraleja _**

_Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, fácilmente puede llegar a suceder._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Yo, personalmente, me he reído mucho escribiendo este one-shot. Como habéis podido leer, algunas adivinanzas de la sala común de Ravenclaw eran de J.K y otras no jajajaja Un beso muy grande a todos, y... espero vuestros reviews! :)**


End file.
